


下属可以啵上司嘴

by Cyunabi



Series: 车开起来了，人没了 [5]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, OOC, Official V, bottom v
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyunabi/pseuds/Cyunabi
Summary: 在荒坂，下属就是可以啵上司嘴！（？）
Relationships: Arthur Jenkins/Male V
Series: 车开起来了，人没了 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057277
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	下属可以啵上司嘴

**Author's Note:**

> 我已经是一个被榨干的叽了  
> 空手套白粮了很长一段时间，有点过意不去，所以码了一篇不是很好次的肉肉回馈老师们  
> 剧情就5分钟，我说没OOC，就是没有OOC！  
> 公式V（预告片）

杀人向来不是反情报部门的第一选择，但在隐瞒秘密时，永远是最好的选择。死人不会说话，即使在2077年也是一样的——当你把尸体毁灭得足够透彻。

V不太喜欢干这件事情，这也不是反情报部门需要负责的部分，但总有特殊情况……这次他拿的是武士刀，在挥刀的时候他可以感觉到肌肉被切开，血液飞溅出来，温热又有些粘稠的液体在他的脸上慢慢滑落。他的手有些颤抖，他的喉咙也有些发干。或许是因为命悬一线，他的心跳加快，一下一下地撞击他的胸腔。

刚才还对着他举枪的男人倒下了，在他的脚边，他能看到眼睛逐渐失去生气的过程。他尽量避开了男人的伤口，以免弄脏他昂贵的皮鞋，他踢了尸体一脚，拿起手中的刀，向装着芯片的地方刺了下去。

现在就什么也不剩了，无法复原资料的尸体，只不过是一块巨大的，逐渐腐烂的肉而已。

他看到了来电提醒，是来自Jenkins的电话。

“任务完成了，”V正试图把刀拔出来：“打来的真是时候，呃……这刀是不是不能要了……”

“干得不错，这边数据清空了。你可以换一把，或者下次用枪。”

“哦，对，枪。它早就被打到海湾底下去了。”

“你先回公司一趟吧。”

“那……”

“给你换新的。”

他回到了公司，熟门熟路地来到了Jenkins的办公室门口，接受扫描，然后他看到了他的老板正站在那张巨大的显示屏前，上面是大量的数据，V熟悉这些东西，但既然Jenkins没有跟他提这些，他也不打算自愿加班去了解情况。

“你先坐下吧。”他听到Jenkins说。

Jenkins背对着V，他只是稍微回了一个头，又将注意力转回了显示器上。要知道，在荒坂……在夜之城，把你的背后露给别人不是一个明智的选择。但显然Jenkins对他有足够的信任。

以前的人常说信任是相互的。

当你付出足够的信任的时候，对方总会回馈你的——这在夜之城并不奏效，甚至可以说是不可能的。他们生活在一个人人自危的世界，不知何时死神的镰刀便会无声无息地架在脖子上，所有人都尝试抓住身边任何有可能的机会，没有所谓的“铁饭碗”，只有“高风险，高回报”和“压榨所有价值”两个选项。

没错，即使是V和Jenkins。

他们的关系始于一场任务，Jenkins是一个聪明人，他有着锐利的目光；而V则是一个需要提升的年轻人，他有能力，他值得被重用。他不在乎被Jenkins利用，被他当做枪，也愿意和对方一起在这充满毒蛇的巢穴里步步为营，因为他清楚地明白——这并非只是单方面的，Jenkins也同样付出了信任，也承担了风险。而他，也需要借着Jenkins的手，一步一步地向上走。

他们是一条绳子上的蚂蚱。

但他对Jenkins的信任也并非全部只存在于利益相关，在他们合作的过程中，V有了另一种感觉……他不知道是从何时开始的，也许是因为Jenkins在某种程度上对他的纵容，还有偶尔温柔的语句；也可能是因为某次在酒吧，不小心的肢体接触，人类突如其来的感情即使在今日也无法被控制。

就像他们的关系一样无法控制地变质。

Jenkins不吝啬夸赞，尤其是当对方做得好的时候。某一次他的老板心血来潮，也或者是自己的成果远超出他的预期，他获得了一次索要奖励的机会。大概Jenkins以为他会像普通的员工一样，要求带薪休假或是新的义体增强，但他没有，他的手指敲在Jenkins那张办公桌上，几乎没有犹豫且直白地说出了他的要求——

“我想和你做爱。”

那时候Jenkins的表情有些好笑，不完全是震惊，还有一些复杂的感觉。但他没有拒绝V的要求，他同意了。他们在属于Jenkins的高档公寓里做得一塌糊涂，他们的身体十分契合，他记不得自己在Jenkins的床上射了几次，他的体力都已经透支，但心中却感到无与伦比的满足，即使他明白只能到此为止。

这次也同样，他替Jenkins解决了一个大麻烦，他已经开始期待自己的奖励了。他的眼睛慢慢落到Jenkins的身上，从他的肩膀慢慢移动到他的脖子，然后向下，他清楚地知道在这西装下的身体是什么样的，就连他行动时肌肉运动的样子都深刻地刻在他的脑海里。

Jenkins终于在V热切的目光下转过身来了，他关闭了显示屏，整个空间突然昏暗了不少，V能看到Jenkins蓝色的眼睛中还残留的一丝红色。

他的上司抬了一下头，他看起来似乎毫不意外。沉默在他们之间持续了一小会儿，Jenkins明白他的枪想要什么，但他只是说了一句：“干得很好。”

“我能拿到我的奖励吗？”V用了一个疑问句，但他知道他会得到他想要的，只是需要一个确认……

“当然，My boy。”

他得到了他想要的答案，Jenkins转身向沙发的方向走去。他听到液体被导入杯子里的声音，V跟在他的身后，他喝了一口酒，然后坐下了。

那一定是他最爱的Bourbon Whiskey，V想。

他坐在Jenkins的对面，桌子上。这点空间对于两个大男人来说十分拥挤，他向前倾，手放在了Jenkins的腿上。他当然知道这对于上下级关系来说已经逾越了，但他的好上司……会容许他这点撒娇的行为的。

他讨要了一个吻，在他靠近Jenkins的时候闻到了烤得正好的坚果芳香。他接触到了他的唇，如同蜻蜓点水一般只是一瞬间的触碰。他们靠得很近，他抬眼看向Jenkins，他的眼睛仍旧是清明着，没有沾染一丝情欲的，年长者在危险中前行的所锻炼出来的能力让他看不出任何情绪波动，他有一双漂亮的蓝色眼睛，和义眼改造的一点红光混杂在一起，像是存在于遥远过去的蔚蓝大海，一点鬼火引诱着迷途的旅人坠入大海。

或许他就是在危险的海洋中前行的旅人，为那点光芒而痴迷不已。

Jenkins直视着他的眼睛，还带着一丝打量。V有着一张标志的脸，他的眼睛里绿色和灰色交织在一起，就像他此时的欲望一样混沌不清，但又非常美丽。

他没有说话，这对于V而言就是许可。他们接吻了，V尝到了一丝甜味，混杂着木头和水果的香气。他舔过Jenkins的牙齿，用舌头亲吻对方的，邀请对方加入这热情的吻。Jenkins回应了他，他们的亲吻炙热又缠绵。

大厦的空调常年保持恒温，但他们的身体因为情欲而升温，V开始难耐起来。他皱着眉，解开自己的领带。Jenkins的舌头划过他的犬齿，他清楚地明白牙齿无法感知这样轻飘飘的舔舐，但他的内心却感到麻痒——

这还远远不够。

他脱下了自己的西装外套，解开了衬衫的扣子，扯下自己的领带甩到一边。他再抬眼的时候正好对上Jenkins的双眼，这下他看到了一丝不满。

大概是对于他把领带乱扔这一举动。

他结束了这个亲吻，他看到Jenkins的嘴唇因为这粘腻的亲吻而沾上水光，因为热情而有些喘息。他的气息加重了一些，扫过V的皮肤，没有奇怪的气味，而是发酵的酒味和Bourbon Whiskey的谷类香气。此时的他已经坐在了Jenkins的大腿上。V的动作稍微蹭乱了一些他的衣服，他抬起手抚平了部分皱褶。

V伸出手，触碰到了他的胯间，他的高级西装还算柔软，他可以感觉到Jenkins还没有完全地勃起。他换了个姿势，坐到了他的旁边，熟练地解开他的裤子。

他一直觉得他的阴茎可以称之为“标致”，有着健康的粉色和笔直的柱身。V凑近了它，他抬起头看向Jenkins，对方仍旧没有阻止他的动作。于是他的双手握住他的阴茎撸动，或轻或重地按压着柱身，手指划过头冠和柱身的连接处，他耐心又仔细地挑逗着对方的阴茎，眼睛却没有离开过Jenkins的脸。在手指按压时他的眉头会皱起来，在揉搓龟头的时候他的嘴会稍微张开一些。他的脸上有了一些红色，他的眼睛终于不再是清明的蔚蓝色，逐渐随着下属的取悦慢慢激起欲望。

他听到Jenkins压抑在喉咙里的哼声，他似乎是暂时看够了对方慢慢被情欲左右的样子，他俯身，将他的阴茎含入口中。

Jenkins把手放在他的后脑勺上，这个角度没有办法看到V吞吐他的东西的样子。口腔温热又柔软地包裹着他的性器，阴茎进出时擦过V的舌头，粗糙的表面刺激着阴茎。V吮吸着他的阴茎，水声和粗重的喘息声隐晦地回荡在办公室内。属于上司的喘息声让V更加卖力，他每一次都将Jenkins的阴茎完全吞入，因为异物的进入，喉咙仿佛痉挛一般挤压着探入的前端。因为骤升的快感Jenkins的手不由自主地加大了力度，V能感觉到在他口腔里的阴茎正在到达极限。

他被顶得有些难受了，但Jenkins的手正按在他的后脑勺，他无法动弹。喉咙无法控制地开始出现想要排斥异物的反应，但这无疑只是给施暴的人带来更多的快感。

他听到他的上司舒了一口气，然后有些粘稠的液体在他的口中，带着一些腥味充满着他的鼻腔。他射入的位置太深，V甚至没有机会把它吐出来，就只能吞咽下去。

他的上司松手的瞬间，他马上弹了起来。他不断地咳嗽着，生理泪水几乎布满他的脸。他有些不满地看向Jenkins，他的脸因为咳嗽而变红，眼泪湿润了眼角……这让他的表情没有任何的威胁性，或者说，他的不满根本不会威胁到Jenkins。

他伸出手，手指轻轻地蹭过V的脸，而他的下属就像一只温顺的猫咪一样轻轻地蹭过他的手。他们的关系一直是这样，V大多数时候都是顺从的，但他也是一个初出茅庐的年轻人，他依赖于Jenkins的引导，也贪恋于他给予的放纵，然后报以相当的信赖。

但双方都远没有到毫无保留的信赖，他们的信任与合作是由利益构成的。即使有哪一块地方变质了，他们也会选择拆除多余的地方，去拼凑完整的拼图。

所以谁也没有说出“我爱你”这句话。

只是这样温柔的触碰或是对于欲情的渴求就已经甘之如饴。

这次V没有再询问Jenkins的意思，他从口袋里拿出了避孕套，然后脱下了自己的裤子。他将避孕套戴在了自己早已挺立的阴茎上。

他跨坐在Jenkins的大腿上，他凑过去亲吻他的脸颊，然后是下颚，接着是他的脖子。他细密地亲吻着他的肌肤，解开他领口的扣子，手指划过他的锁骨和胸口。

这样讨好一般的亲吻一直对他很有效。他的手放在了V的背上，他的手指顺着他脊柱凹陷下去的地方缓慢地划过，直到他的臀部——但却也到此为止。

V有些焦躁起来，他开始轻轻地啃咬Jenkins的皮肤，以表示他的不满。他在他的肩膀上留下一些很快就会消除的齿痕。

Jenkins抬起另一只手，他把V拉开一些，他的手指在V的唇上按压着。他看起来很冷静，但V清楚地知道，他其实也陷入了情欲里，而这是他把他拽下来的。V咬了咬Jenkins的手指，他的舌头正抵在他的指头。Jenkins可以看到他的虎牙，比其他人要长一些，而他现在的行为——

更像一只猫了。

猫在喜欢一个人的时候也会轻轻地啃咬对方，即使焦躁不安也不舍得伸出自己的利爪伤害对方……

Jenkins难得笑起来，他开始玩弄那颗犬齿，像是逗弄可爱的宠物那样。他看着V更加烦躁，但却又不肯咬下来。他们就这么僵持了一会儿，V因为无法闭上嘴而开始流下口水，他最后有些忍无可忍地握住了Jenkins的手。

Jenkins收回了他的手：“为我戴上吧。”

他等这句话很久了。在他回来之前就已经做好了准备，他只是需要Jenkins的点头。他撕开剩下的那一个避孕套，替他的上司戴上。

他迫不及待地抬起自己的屁股，扶着他的阴茎，他感觉到Jenkins的东西正在一点一点地进入。他的肠道热情地取悦着入侵的异物，迫不及待地亲吻着他的冠部，他的柱身。无论是V的表情还是声音，又或是他的身体都在热情地告诉Jenkins，他有多么期待。

他没有花很长时间就将它完全吞入，在完全坐下之后V发出了舒服的叹息。V再次向Jenkins讨要一个亲吻，而对方只是轻轻在他的嘴角落下一个轻飘飘的吻，他的手放到了V的腰上，挺动了起来。

V无法控制自己的呻吟声，不单单只是身体上的舒服，还有心理上的满足感，被对方所侵略而产生的满足。这就像是苹果，甜蜜，但又是伊甸园的禁果。他尝过一次，就再也无法停下来了。

他感觉到Jenkins的东西在他体内横冲直撞，他的大脑被刺激得无法再做思考，他只能感觉到柱身碾过他的前列腺带来的快感，他甚至能感觉到他进得有多深。他开始失去耐心，失去对于Jenkins理智上的服从，他伸出手扣在他的后脑勺上与他接吻。这个吻充满了攻击性，他几乎是啃咬着Jenkins的嘴唇，想要得到更多。

Jenkins当然知道结局会变成这样。

他的猫的耐心是有限的，他的顺从不是一直的。他当然会给V想要的，他回应了这个粗暴的吻，他甚至不在意V的啃咬会在他的嘴唇上留下痕迹。

反正所有人都知道他是Jenkins’ boy。

V的内里随着他的呼吸收缩着，又因为刺激如同筋挛一般吸附着阴茎。他知道只是温柔厮磨的性爱不能满足渴求着他的V，他开始加速起来，一下一下地撞击着。这间本该安静的办公室正充斥着淫靡的水声，喘息声，肉体碰撞的声音还有男人控制不住的呻吟。

似乎V的狂乱也影响到了他，Jenkins放在V臀上的手开始用力，本该在他背上抚摸着的手也按着他再靠近自己一些。他的衣服被V蹭乱了，他的头发也在刚刚V的动作下散乱了一些。V在接吻的时候不喜欢闭眼，他看着Jenkins，像是一个捕食者一般。

但Jenkins知道，他并不是他的捕食者。

他把V放倒了，在他的桌子上。他也不在乎他的酒被打翻。桌子和酒的温度似乎是让V弹动了一下，他伸出手抓住了Jenkins的手，也把他拽下来。他需要继续那个吻。

“你就像一个没有安全感的……”

“宠物？”V回答他。

Jenkins没有否定他，他的手握到了V的阴茎上，他在进出的同时撸动着他的阴茎。V的声音不由得拔高起来，却又被吻堵在喉咙里。

在双重的刺激下V没有坚持多久，Jenkins可以感觉到他的肠道开始筋挛，挤压着他的阴茎，放在自己肩膀上手指也开始用力。他知道他快要射了，而他也并不打算再为难他的下属，他的速度更快了，他的每一下几乎都是顶到他的最深处。V几乎要被顶出去，却又被Jenkins固定着。

他的腰不由得绷紧，在桌子上形成一个弧度，他的腿也缠在了Jenkins身上。快感不停地由小腹传至他的大脑，他几乎感觉自己的数据端快要过载。他最终终于射了出来，在Jenkins的手里。

他仍在高潮，而Jenkins并没有停下。他依旧进出着V的身体，这让他的高潮被延长了，快感被放大到极致就会伴随着痛苦。他的手在Jenkins的肩膀上抠挖着，他几乎是尖叫着，他的阴茎开始流出前列腺液，因为Jenkins的撞击而一股一股地冒出来。

他不知道这如同折磨一般的快感持续了多久，应该只有五分钟，但对他来说却如同一个世纪一般——Jenkins的阴茎像是跳动了几下，然后他停下了。他感觉到有液体的流动，却只能被避孕套禁锢住。

啊，如果能不带套的话该有多好。V最后想。

V缓了一会儿，他躺在桌子上，等他回过神来的时候——Jenkins已经穿戴整齐了，还把那两个用过的避孕套打好结，扔进了垃圾桶。

除了那被他弄乱的头发。

他没有想笑的意思，但只是……他的发胶还在的情况下，乱得有些一言难尽。尽管如此，V还是忍了下来，他开始找被自己扔得乱七八糟的衣服。

然后发现它们被整整齐齐地放在沙发的一角。

V抬起头，看向Jenkins，正好看到那双蓝眼睛。在这个角度下显得不是太清晰，更像是灰色。接着他看到了Jenkins嘴唇上红了一小块，而他大概就是那个罪魁祸首。

“呃，”V顿了一下：“我不是故意的。”

Jenkins“嗯”了一声：“把衣服穿上吧。”

他们的事后总是这么平常，就像是任务完成了一样。但V也知道自己不应该奢求更多，他老老实实地穿上了自己的衣服。

“如果走不动的话，可以在这待会儿。”Jenkins说。

V愣了一下，他看向Jenkins，但对方一如往常。

“好吧……老板，恭敬不如从命了。”

“你也可以直接回家。”

“现在还是上班时间啊？”

他看到Jenkins意味深长地看了他一眼——

他决定老老实实地躺在沙发上，到下班时间。

**Author's Note:**

> 老板上班我摸鱼  
> 老板加班我缺勤  
> V就是荒坂最跳的崽


End file.
